(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including a touch sensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD), such as an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an electrophoretic display (EPD), includes a display panel having an electric field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer formed therein. Panels of an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) include an organic emission layer, a liquid crystal layer, and electrically charged particles, respectively, as an electro-optical active layer. The electric field generating electrode may be connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, and configured to receive a data signal. The electro-optical active layer displays an image by converting the data signal into an optical signal.
Such a display device may include a touch sensing function for detecting user input, in addition to an image display function using a display panel. For example, when a user touches the screen with one or more fingers or a touch pen, the touch sensing function of the display device may sense a change in pressure applied to the screen, amount of electric charge stored in underlying capacitors, and/or light to detect touch information, such as whether an object has touched the screen, and if so, the position where the screen was touch. A display device may receive an image signal based on such touch information.
The touch sensing function may be implemented using a capacitance-type touch sensor including touch electrodes. The touch electrodes in the capacitance-type touch sensor form a capacitor. The capacitance-type touch sensor senses a change in the capacitance of the capacitor when a touch is applied. The touch information may be generated based on the sensed change in the capacitance.
A space is formed between adjacent touch electrodes. To prevent a moiré or touch electrode pattern from being perceived due to the space, a dummy electrode may be formed in the space between the touch electrodes using the same material as the touch electrodes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and, therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.